


Scent Of Peace

by Bam4Me



Series: Daycare Center [1]
Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: 7 year old Obi-Wan, Alternate Universe - BDSM, Bruck and Xanatos are good, Caregiver!Qui, First of a series, Gen, Good Master Qui-Gon, Little!Obi, Littles Are Known, Littles and Caregivers are caused by pheromones, Non-Sexual Age Play, OOC Qui-Gon but its because of the pheromones I promise, Padawan Obi-Wan, Pheromones, Pheromones are sorta messing with Qui's head right now, Sort Of, Thats not sarcasm hes a very good master here, Xanatos lives, Young Obi-Wan Kenobi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 14:40:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13906164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bam4Me/pseuds/Bam4Me
Summary: Qui-Gon knew that Obi-Wan was meant to be his padawan from the moment he met him. Obi-Wan is finally old enough to be taken as an apprentice, and the only question is; will this work? Yoda has decided they will, but he's willing to give the two of them some time to figure it out.





	Scent Of Peace

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so an AU where littles and caregivers are caused by pheromones. Other designations in a list in the end notes of the fic.
> 
> Obi-Wan is seven here, that's as young as you can be taken on as a padawan at. I don't really consider this AGEPLAY since it's... not an adult... but at the same time it's explained in the fic. Just go with it. 
> 
> gatersgonewild.tumblr.com

Qui-Gon watched Xanatos wander off in the direction of the healing halls, face buried in a data pad while he went to his next shift in the halls. He barely mumbled out a goodbye before he left, and Qui-Gon felt a dull pang in his chest at it. He wasn’t  _ upset _ that Xanatos was distracted, but he sort of missed the days when Xanatos would cling at his leg and whine when he thought the two of them had to be parted for  _ any _ amount of time. Children were Qui-Gon’s utter weakness.

 

As is the life of a Jedi caregiver without a little of his own. He could take padawan after padawan and nothing could fill the void of knowing they would eventually grow up and leave to do something else. That didn’t make his time with them any less precious, but it did make him realize that he sort of  _ needed _ someone to coddle every once in a while. Someone who would cling to his legs, hiding under his robes from the outside world, someone who would let him tuck them into bed at night and maybe read them a story…

 

It’s obviously long past time for him to head down to the crèche and take a shift working with the younglings. Especially one youngling in particular.

 

Qui-Gon had been drawn to Obi-Wan from the moment he had met him. Force bonded while he was still in the crèche, a scandal that Mace was still talking about years later. As if Qui-Gon had any choice over the matter.

 

And he was seven years old as of two months ago. Old enough to be taken on as a padawan. If, a bit on the young side.

 

But not only that, Obi-Wan was a little. Or, at least, he would be. The pheromones didn't lie, and Obi-Wan produced enough as a child that Qui-Gon could already fully detect him as a future little. 

 

Yoda kept saying some gibberish about it meaning they were meant for each other or something of that sort, but Qui-Gon just takes it as a relief, and also, a worry. 

 

See, there's nothing wrong with littles being Jedi. The temple had entire crèche classes full of them, they were very well welcomed here. But Qui-Gon tended to keep his duties off world, negotiations and peace keeping, things that littles generally didn't get into because it lead to an unstable routine and an overall fuss that littles didn't like to put up with. 

 

Qui-Gon was still wondering if he  _ wanted _ to take Obi-Wan as his little, not because he didn't like the boy, but because he was still trying to honestly figure out if his lifestyle could mesh well with a little who might need more stability and routine than he was able to provide. 

 

But then he started thinking about what it would be like if he  _ didn't _ have Obi-Wan in his future, and he didn't want to handle that either. Which usually lead to him wondering how he could best change his position in the Order to accommodate a little in his life. 

 

Which then lead to more worry about what to do… Qui-Gon was a firm believer in the Living Force, and as such, lived a lifestyle of focusing on the moment. But, when you have a possible little who's of age to become a padawan, and needs stability in their life and to be kept safe… you sort of  _ have _ to think of the future, lest you risk causing them harm that could have otherwise been avoided if you had only thought ahead. 

 

Qui-Gon is starting to remember why he had devoted himself so fully to the Living Force, to let go of all that worry and anxiety of what's to come, and focus on what is. 

 

Which is not possible in this situation unless he wants to possibly risk ruining both their lives. 

 

See, it keeps coming back to what if. What if. Kark that phrase. He just wanted… he wanted a little. Someone who he could coddle and protect and project all his love and warmth onto, someone unlike Xanatos and Feemor would wouldn't just accept his love, but crave it and ask for it. Someone who he had a bright bond and shining love with. 

 

Obi-Wan. He wanted Obi-Wan. 

 

He entered into the crèche through the main entrance, walking, not towards Obi-Wan’s force signature, but towards Yoda’s. His grandmaster may not officially be his master, but he'd raised him a hell of a lot more than Dokku had, and he was who Qui-Gon went to when things got strange, when he needed someone to whack him in the shins and tell him exactly why he's being an idiot. 

 

And sometimes, when he needs someone to help him see into the future that always eluded his grasp, to help him see if this even  _ was _ possible, or if he should keep his distance from the boy and gently encourage him towards another master. 

 

Yoda was in a room with some of the mid aged initiates, watching them practice with the lightsabers, but Yoda quickly handed the class off to a senior padawan when Qui-Gon appeared, a glimmer in his eye telling Qui-Gon that he knew exactly what his student was here to talk about. 

 

They ended up settled in a room off to the edge of the crèche, a pot of tea between them while Qui-Gon had the distinct feeling of being a kid and coming to Yoda with all his worries once more in life. Which oddly enough, didn't make him feel like tearing his skin off as it did whenever someone mistook his pheromones for a little and tried to treat him as such.

 

Not that his pheromones smelled like a little’s, but because non-littles and caregivers couldn't always tell the difference without having been around them all their lives. 

 

No, this felt like… like asking for help from someone wiser than you and being told you're an idiot and why. 

 

Which is exactly what was going to happen.

 

“Take him from the crèche, you will.”

 

“Master, I cannot take him yet-”

 

“Take him you will, or answer to my cane instead.” Yoda was small and old, but the bruises on his shins from a lifetime of that gimmer stick said he was to be respected and much caution should be used. Qui-Gon sighed. 

 

“So you think I should take him on as a padawan for sure? How will that even work? Should I change my routine, or… something?”

 

“Take him you will, for two weeks to see. You will know.”

 

Qui-Gon perked up at that, more sure of himself. “A test run? To see if we can work together? It's not really a fair test run though is it, we won't be going on any missions in two weeks.”

 

Yoda gave him an amused look, making the unsettling feeling come back. “Much can happen, learn to choose better words you will.”

 

Yeah, he probably should have thought that through. Yoda was right. If two weeks was good enough to decide, then he'd do it. 

 

“And if it turns out to be a failure and Obi-Wan is disappointed?”

 

Yoda gave a grave little nod, but his eyes were still twinkling. “Find him a master then, you will.”

 

Of course. Because losing Obi-Wan wouldn't hurt  _ enough _ . 

 

***

 

“I get to come with you?”

 

Qui-Gon nodded while he helped the boy pack a bag to leave the crèche for two weeks. Of course, he’d come back daily for his lessons, and Qui-Gon is sure he’d get to play with his friends still, but little boys were not known for their skill in packing a bag that consisted of more than toys -what few toys Obi-Wan had, mostly force puzzles and a single stuffed animal that looked like a cross between a bantha and a fox- and  _ maybe _ their favorite shirt, if they were thinking about it.

 

“Yes, you’ll get to come stay with me for two whole weeks, isn’t that fun?”

 

He expected the little boy to reply in kind with enthusiasm, eagerly awaiting their time together, but what he got was a look that was far too old for those big eyes.

 

“Oh.”

 

“Oh?” Qui-Gon prompted back at him, looking confused. “Is something the matter, dear one?”

 

Obi-Wan shrugged, letting out a little sigh, before turning back from where he was picking at the blanket on his bed. “You don’t know if I’ll make a good padawan yet, I guess it makes sense that you won’t decide yet.”

 

Yeah, the pheromones don’t lie, but Obi-Wan was far older than his years in many senses. Master Yoda says it’s because of the force visions. Obi-Wan was older because of what he’s seen in life.

 

Qui-Gon gave him a gentle smile. “No, I fully plan on trying my hardest to make this work. I  _ want _ you as my padawan, Obi-Wan. Unless this decision is taken out of my hands, I will keep trying to make sure this works out between us.”

 

Obi-Wan frowned, a cute little twist to his nose that made Qui-Gon want to poke it, just to see him smile. Obi-Wan was always such a serious boy when it came to adult matters. He was going to be an excellent Jedi one day. But such a look was far too severe for such a happy occasion. Qui-Gon really did mean for this to be a happy moment between them.

 

Jedi weren’t supposed to have attachments, they said. Most people forgot that the entire  _ reason _ they made that rule wasn’t to discourage love and comradery between the Jedi as a whole, it was to keep them from putting others above their duty.

 

He wasn’t going to put Obi-Wan above his duty, that’s the entire purpose for taking Obi-Wan now, to see how their lives can fit together, so they can achieve the best working relationship to service their duty to the Jedi Order. 

 

That doesn’t mean he’s not allowed to be happy about being together with one who he had such a strong connection to. He was very happy to think about adding Obi-Wan to his life, and the force sang happily in that decision. This should be a happy time.

 

Before he could do something to cheer the little boy up, Obi-Wan spoke again. “If you know I’ll be yours, why not just take me now? Master Yoda told me that sometimes masters take children as young as seven.”

 

Of course he did, meddling old troll.

 

“Because this is sort of a trial and error situation. I need to see what changes I might need to make to my life to fully support you as my padawan learner, so that both of us together can be the best team that we can be. This might take a while.”  _ Or I might decide to take you as my padawan before the two weeks are up. _ It went unsaid, because the last thing he wanted to do was set up disappointment towards a young fragile child.

 

Obi-Wan nodded, looking a little less upset now, before reaching out for Qui-Gon’s hand when the -huge- man stood up again. “Okay. We’ll go now?”

 

That little hand was just so darn tiny in his own, he couldn’t resist giving it a little squeeze, smiling when the little boy sent him a bright grin. “Yes, we’ll go now. We have to sign you out of the crèche first though.”

 

“Okay.”

 

The crèche worker at the sign in area was a twi’lek girl with a grin on her face when she saw who was coming her direction. “Initiate Kenobi, you seem to have attracted attention, huh?”

 

Obi-Wan smiled at her, suddenly going shy as he crept closer to Qui-Gon’s leg, looking out at the senior padawan with big eyes. Oh that was precious. “Master Jinn wants to take me with him.”

 

She handed Qui-Gon the forms to fill out so none of the crèche masters freaked out when they couldn’t find Obi-Wan later, and came around the side of the desk so she could crouch down next to him. Obi-Wan was still smiling at her, almost blindingly, his hand clutching Qui-Gon’s robes now so Qui-Gon could write, the other one holding onto that monstrosity of a stuffie that he loved. “Of course he wants to. If I was a master myself, I would have snapped you up in minutes. Do I get a hug before you go?”

 

Obi-Wan bounced in place eagerly a few times, his shyness gone in the face of a hug from one of the people he liked, and he took his hand out of Qui-Gon’s robes and launched himself at her, squishing his beloved stuffie between them while he made happy little noises at getting a nice hug.

 

Qui-Gon quietly added ‘needs lots of touches’ to his growing mental list of how to take care of Obi-Wan. The crèche tried not to coddle the children too much, but unfortunately, for some of them, that could lead to being touch starved if none of the teachers caught onto it.

 

They tried to be respective of boundaries for the child, even if that meant keeping a distance until asked otherwise. It usually lead to very clingy padawans. Xanatos wasn’t a little, but he used to cling to Qui-Gon’s leg like a little monkey, needing touch on a level that kids rarely ever got to. Feemor, on the other hand, used to pull back from him with little whines, like he didn’t like touch at all. Qui-Gon had the feeling that Obi-Wan would be different from both of them.

 

The padawan stood back up and went around to the back of the desk again, moving to look through some folders. “So I assume you’ll be taking him to the vaccine appointment tomorrow morning.”

 

Qui-Gon stilled, no longer filling out the form as the padawan slid a data pad across the counter towards him. “Vaccine appointment?”

 

She nodded, looking way too amused, maybe a little smug. “Yeah. All the younglings are going to be getting their vaccines tomorrow. It’s going to be noisy and crowded and full of chaos. I, have the day off tomorrow, so of course it’s of no issue for me.”

 

Qui-Gon narrowed his eyes at her for a moment before letting out a little sigh. “You know what? I’m thinking about stopping by the halls of healing before we go back to my apartment. Give Obi-Wan a chance to meet one of his padawan brothers.”

 

Obi-Wan gave a little tug at the bottom of Qui-Gon’s robes, demanding his attention in the most adorable manner. “Yes, sweetling?”

 

Obi-Wan scrunched up his nose. “Master Jinn, we’re seeing Xani?”

 

Well actually, Qui-Gon should have assumed that Obi-Wan had already met Xanatos, since he’s one of the pediatric healers. In fact, he specializes in littles, so he probably knows all the littles in the temple.

 

“Yes, Obi-Wan. If you become my padawan, Xani will be your big brother.”

 

Obi-Wan nodded sagely, looking wise beyond his years. “He’ll be a good brother. I can tell. But does that mean Bruck is coming too?”

 

Qui-Gon blinked at that, but before he could answer, the padawan behind the desk made an eager little noise, digging around for another pad on her desk. “That’s an excellent idea, Obi-Wan, you can take Bruck with him and that’ll be another kid off the list. Masters who already have chosen initiates are encouraged to take them to get their shots outside of the scheduled times because otherwise it’s utter chaos in there, but Xanatos hasn’t had the chance to come by and grab Bruck since he’s going to be helping in the chaos tomorrow anyways.”

 

She trailed off as she filled out a form, and Qui-Gon realized that he’d just been roped into taking another kid with him. Well, at least he was finally going to get to meet the child Xanatos was taking for his own padawan later.

 

“Oh, where is Bruck right now then?”

 

“I’m here.”

 

Qui-Gon nearly had a heart attack at that. This child was  _ silent _ . He hadn’t even noticed him because he was so focused on Obi-Wan and being handed more paperwork, and… Bruck’s force signature was quiet, almost meek. Oh, no wonder he hadn’t felt him.

 

He crouched down a little so he could see eye to eye with the two little boys. Bruck looked at Obi-Wan funny once but didn’t say anything to him, looking up at Qui-Gon with a firm little pout on his face.

 

Qui-Gon has  _ really _ gone far too long without having a little to watch because he sort of wanted to pinch his little cheeks. Obi-Wan was hiding firmly behind Qui-Gon’s legs, peeking out at the other boy with open curiosity on his face, but obvious precaution. 

 

“Here they are! Okay are you finished filling out the paperwork for Obi-Wan? Yes, that's good, just use the sign out sheet for Bruck and you three should be ready to go.”

 

Qui-Gon nodded in thanks to the woman. 

 

Walking down the hallway with one tiny little seven year old hand in his was hard enough, but Qui-Gon could already feel a little twinge in his back from bending over this way so he could hold both little eager hands in his own as they walked down the hallways towards the halls of healing. Obi-Wan seemed to be skipping a little, singing something under his breath as they went. Bruck was as quiet as his force signature, walking along with quiet little movements, occasionally looking at Obi-Wan like he was some alien creature.

 

“Master Jinn, I see you’re on babysitting duty for today. Taking the little ones in for their… vaccinations?” The padawan behind the desk to the healing halls had to visibly hold herself back from saying shots, and Qui-Gon sent her his gratitude, knowing that he could either find Xanatos and get this over with, or spend the next ten minutes with at least one crying youngling clinging to his hand.

 

There was a very specific note in Obi-Wan’s file when Yoda dropped it off at his apartment a week ago, saying that Obi-Wan was scared of basically all medical procedures and getting shots made him cry. Bruck, on the other hand, seemed like a stoic little boy who wouldn’t fuss much.

 

“Yes, we’re here now so we won’t have to deal with it tomorrow.” 

 

Obi-Wan looked up at the padawan with a bright little smile, before his aura started to… sour, a little. In a matter of moment, the little boy had looked around the waiting area and realized where he was right now. His little lower lip trembled, and tears welled up in his eyes.

 

Xanatos and Feemor hadn’t been criers. Xanatos tended more towards anger while upset, and Feemor, like Qui-Gon himself, was very good at letting his emotions go into the force. Obi-Wan was an emotional youngling with little pheromones. Tears were probably going to be a regular thing.

 

It was Bruck who saved the day in this instance, even if he went about it gracelessly. “Obi-Wan, don’t be  _ dumb _ , we’re here to see Xani. You  _ like _ Xani, remember?”

 

Obi-Wan sniffled once, moving so he could get into Qui-Gon’s massive robes, curling his little fingers in Qui-Gon’s pants so he could press his warm little face into the man’s hip.

 

It was  _ precious, _ and Qui-Gon wanted to claim him as his padawan right then and there.

 

He held himself back though. Loving Obi-Wan was never the issue with taking him as a padawan, the issue is making sure they can work together, and what might need to change so they can.

 

Hell, he might even have to give up right now and wait until Obi-Wan was older to keep trying.

 

He reached down and started gently running his hand through soft red hair, smiling at the way the little boy curled further into him, still obviously shook at realizing where they were.

 

“Xani!”

 

Bruck took off from his side as soon as he saw Xanatos, and Qui-Gon saw him give his first smile. Looking at the two of them through the force, it was no wonder Xanatos said he wanted to take Bruck as his own.

 

Of course, Xanatos would be a terrible master right now. Far too young to take a boy of seven. The two of them were waiting until they were both older. Qui-Gon could more easily take care of a seven year old, both as an experienced master, and as a caregiver.

 

Obi-Wan peeked out of Qui-Gon’s robes as the four of them started going to a closed exam room, looking curiously at Xanatos as they passed him on the way in. Qui-Gon lifted him up to sit on the bed next to Bruck, distracting him with that unfortunate looking stuffie so he wouldn’t pay much attention to what Qui-Gon and Xanatos were talking about. Bruck was giving him a funny little look, but when Obi-Wan started paying too much attention to the adults, he started poking at him until Obi-Wan looked back at him with a little glare, the two of them engaging in a poking war that didn’t end until Qui-Gon was able to distract them both with juice boxes.

 

Bruck obviously wasn’t going to be a caregiver or even a little in life, but he seemed to get along with Obi-Wan well enough when they weren’t glaring.

 

At least, Bruck was a good distraction until Xanatos started getting the vaccinations ready for them and Obi-Wan realized what was going on. Which is why Qui-Gon found himself on the bed with a shaking little boy in his lap, whining into his shirt while Qui-Gon rubbed his back and tried to get him to come out again.

 

“Betrayed me, going to  _ die _ !”

 

Oh dear force, he’s a dramatic little thing isn’t he.

 

Bruck let out a snorted little laugh, reaching over and kicking Obi-Wan lightly in the let until the sad boy looked up at him.

 

“You’re really dumb, but you’re too cute for the adults to get mad at you. Why do you always fuss over the dumb stuff like medicine, and not the important stuff, like bedtime, or veggies at dinner?”

 

Okay, maybe he was a little harsh, and Qui-Gon could already tell that Xanatos would be having words with him about insulting others, but he raises a good point about fussing over a vaccine.

 

Well, to the adults, it was a good point, but Obi-Wan just sat back with his little back against Qui-Gon’s chest, and heaved out another sad sob. “Can cry to get out of bedtime?”

 

Okay, nevermind, Bruck raises some  _ bad points _ that shouldn’t be considered. Qui-Gon gave Obi-Wan’s side a little squeeze, getting his attention back. “No, sweetling, crying isn’t going to get you out of bedtime or eating your veggies. When little boys cry it usually makes me think they need a nap.”

 

His voice was gentle, but Obi-Wan let out the most  _ offended _ noise at that, offended at the very idea that he might be sleepy. How could Qui-Gon think that of him?

 

“Don’t need a nap.”

 

“Then maybe we shouldn’t be crying like we do?”

 

Obi-Wan pouted at him, but the tears slowed to a stop. He looked over just in time to see Xanatos giving Bruck his shot, and the shaking returned, though not as bad. Bruck didn’t even flinch, looking Obi-Wan straight in the eye without blinking. “See, it’s not going to kill you.”

 

Obi-Wan sniffled, letting out a sad little cry when Xanatos’s gentle fingers started moving his little robes and tunics out of the way to get at his little arm. Qui-Gon couldn’t help the way his arms tightened around Obi-Wan’s little shaking form, holding him tight to his chest. He was a caregiver, he could feel Obi-Wan’s distress in the force, and smell his distress in his pheromones, making him go protective over him. If he didn’t realize how much Obi-Wan needed this, he might even have tried to take the little boy away, but this was for his own good. 

 

Obi-Wan was so busy crying out his upset into Qui-Gon’s chest, that he didn’t even notice the actual shot, too busy making sure they all knew how unhappy he was right then. Qui-Gon helped Xanatos right the youngling’s clothes again, letting him go so he could mash his face into the adult and demand cuddles for feeling icky.

 

He opened his mouth in a jaw cracking yawn, before looking back at the two chatting adults suspiciously, and then back at Bruck, who was passed out next to them on the bed, snoring away. “Drugged me. Not fair.” His little breath hitched. “Don’t need a nap.”

 

It wasn’t very convincing.

 

***

 

Obi-Wan woke up with a groggy little grumpy noise. He hated naps, especially since he  _ didn’t need them _ , but the crèche masters never believed him for some reason. He thinks they maybe have hearing problems. Old people are so helpless and sad, they did the most confusing things, like making kids take naps and eat when they don’t want to, just cause they were bigger than them.

 

It was rude, is what it was. He didn’t like it. He doesn’t know how Yoda handles it, he’s so small too, they were probably mean to him as well. Adults are the worst.

 

“Well you seem chipper.” Master Jinn came into the room with a smile on his face. Obi-Wan just scowled at him from his place on this foreign bed, sucking harder on his thumb as he thought about how much he hated naps. He liked Master Jinn, but it was really rude of him to trick Obi-Wan like this? He didn’t like that. Master Jinn smiled at him, coming over to sit next to him on the bed and start rubbing his back for him. Okay, that felt nicer, but Obi-Wan still didn’t know where he was. “I’m sorry, sweetling, I know you don’t like naps, but the shots make the kids fall asleep.”

 

Obi-Wan whined around his thumb, wondering why they had to go and do that. It wasn’t nice.

 

Qui-Gon rubbed his back for him until he felt awake enough to sit up in the strange bed, looking around the room with big eyes while he gave a leisurely suck to his thumb.

 

“Sweetling, do you want a pacifier?”

 

Obi-Wan looked over at Qui-Gon with big wide eyes, shocked. “Crèche masters said I’m too big for that.”

 

Qui-Gon hummed a little, letting Obi-Wan tuck himself into his side. “Well, that depends. You know that you’re growing up right? That one day you might be a Jedi knight, or even a master?”

 

Obi-Wan nodded sagely, finally taking his thumb out. “Yes, I know that, Master Jinn.”

 

“Well, you also need to realize, that sometimes, you need to act like an adult, or, right now, like a seven year old. Seven year olds don’t typically have pacifiers, or even take naps. You, on the other hand, are a little, and you might still benefit from naps, or want your pacifier when you’re not doing temple studies. Or even if you are, as long as it helps, more than hinders.”

 

Obi-Wan didn’t really understand all of that, he hated naps and bedtime, he can do without those, but if Master Jinn was offering to let him keep his pacifier? That would be amazing thanks.

 

“Yes please, would like that.”

 

Master Jinn laughed, and it was a big warm sound that made Obi-Wan feel all warm and nice inside, in his tummy, and in his head. He curled up into his side shyly, just basking in the feel of love and happiness that came to him through their small, but strong bond. If he was taken as Master Jinn’s padawan, he would get this happy feeling lots maybe. He hopes so anyways.

 

“Where are we?”

 

Master Jinn got off the bed and helped Obi-Wan down to the floor so he wouldn’t trip over the messy blankets he’d half kicked onto the floor in his sleep, and lead him towards the door. “This is where I live, dear one, this is where you’re going to stay for the next two weeks, and this is where we’ll live when you become my padawan.”

 

Because, no way in sith hell was he going to let someone else get their hands on Obi-Wan.

 

Obi-Wan seemed to shyly come out of his safe little space clinging to Qui-Gon’s side, before realizing they were completely alone in the apartment, before gaining enough confidence to go off and explore on his own. Qui-Gon watched him for a few moments before going back to making dinner for the two of them in the kitchen.

 

Yeah, this would be fine.

 

He opened up the cabinet above the sink and pulled down a sonic cleaner. Of course, the dishwasher used sonic as well, but this was specifically designed for more delicate use, like bottle or pacifiers. It’s been years since he’s actually had to use the thing though. He rarely watched littles now days.

 

Obi-Wan was too physically young to go for bottles, but his folder said he prefered sippy cups if he was allowed them, since they were better for an active child like he was. But that’s not what Qui-Gon got it down for.

 

He had been preparing for all possibilities in terms of Obi-Wan’s age, and one of the possibilities, was a younger mindset.

 

It was difficult to say what age a little might be. They never stopped developing mentally or physically, they would always grow the same as anyone who’s not a little, but sometimes they kept a hold of things as they grew bigger. Like, as he’s seen in Obi-Wan’s case, thumb sucking, or as the crèche masters say, he stays well hydrated with the help of sippy cups.

 

Most masters say it’s important to break littles of habits, to make sure they know the difference between when they need to act big, and when they can be little. It was important so they didn’t stunt their mental development.

 

Which, as several studies have shown, is a load of bantha shite. A little will continue to grow and learn, but holding onto childish behaviors only affects them as much as people  _ treating _ them differently while they show those behaviors. Thumb sucking, while not the  _ worst _ habit one can have, is a very bad thing in Qui-Gon’s opinion. It can lead to germs and sickness, and often lead to wet little fingers which is also a bad idea. Also, it left one hand unavailable in case of an attack, and that’s a bad idea. He doesn’t need to stop, he just needs something more sanitary than fingers.

 

He found an unopened package in the back of one of the drawers next to the sink, pulling out a child sized pacifier with little lightsabers on it, and stuck it in the sonic cleaner, just in time for Obi-Wan to come into the kitchen with a droid mouse in his left hand, coming over so he could tug on Qui-Gon’s robes with a little noise in the back of his throat to get him to look down.

 

“Yes, young one?”

 

“Master Jinn, the mouse droid hurt his leg. It’s creaking and he’s not going to make it back to the repair station.”

 

Qui-Gon nodded, crouching down next to him on the floor. “Is that so, sweetling? Well that won’t do. Do you want to take him to the repair station?”

 

Obi-Wan shook his little head, looking so serious. He held the little droid close to his chest, nuzzling it when it leaned up into him. “No, I can fix him. I need tools though.”

 

Well that was interesting. Smart boy. Qui-Gon could feel his smile going soft, already ridiculously proud of him. “Of course you can. Why don’t you go to the table and I’ll bring you the tools.” He was going to have to dig out his repair kit, which he hasn’t used in forever because he was terrible with technology, but he’s pretty sure it’s in one of these drawers. Obi-Wan just grinned at him and ran off for the table.

 

The sonic cleaner beeped when it finished the cycle and Qui-Gon grabbed it by the ring before digging through a junk drawer until he found the tool kit, moving to join the child at the table.

 

Obi-Was was soothing the little mouse droid, who seemed very worried about his hurt leg, chattering on in the droid language they didn’t understand. At least, Qui-Gon did, but Obi-Wan might have understood a little of it. He seemed to pet the little droid’s head until his sad chattering had calmed down.

 

Qui-Gon set the little tool kit next to Obi-Wan on the table, stifling his amusement when the little boy had to sit up on his knees to properly see the mouse on the table. He needed to get him a booster seat. This table was meant for  _ much _ larger people. He dropped down into the chair next to him, before looking down to where he still had the little pacifier hooked around his pinky like a ring, before gently brushing a hand down the boy’s side, getting his attention, as well as a contented little hum at the touch.

 

“Do you want this, Obi-Wan?”

 

Obi-Wan looked down at the pacifier with big eyes, before turning a nervous gaze up at him, sucking his bottom lip into his mouth as he thought. “I won’t get in trouble? I’m not too big?”

 

Qui-Gon had to let his annoyance go into the force, not wanting to project just how much that upset him. The masters in the crèche who didn’t actively work with littles all seemed to think that letting Obi-Wan -and other littles- continue with childish habits, would stunt their mental growth, and they wouldn’t grow up at all. In actuality, it was just the opposite, and keeping them from those childish habits, did more harm than good.

 

He is going to have to talk to Yoda about that, he knows that Yoda will agree that they need to stop doing that.

 

“You’re never too big as long as you want it. It’ll be cleaner than your thumb too.”

 

Obi-Wan considered it for less than half a seconds before leaning over and sucking the little nib into his mouth without another word, making Qui-Gon outright laugh before surrendering the rest of it to the boy and leaving him to go back to fixing the little bot’s leg.

 

Obi-Wan ust hummed as he unrolled the little tools so he could quietly work on the little bot now.

 

Yeah, Qui-Gon would be very hard pressed to give this child up.

 

***

 

“No thank you, I don’t need to go to sleep, please, Master Jinn.”

 

What a well spoken little boy, he would make such a good negotiator one day. But no matter that, he was also a seven year old, awake a full hour past his bedtime, and yawning almost constantly. Qui-Gon had tried to give him a later bedtime today, knowing that he would be excitable from a new place.

 

So far, Obi-Wan had taken his shower, watched a holocartoon about why friendship and asking for help was important, been given cuddles on the couch -because he really was a touch starved boy, and he needed it- and was being tucked into bed now.

 

Qui-Gon smiled. “I know you feel like you don’t need sleep, but we need to realize that sleep is good for us and helps us be the best Jedi we can be.”

 

Obi-Wan seemed to think that over. “I’m pretty sure I can be a good Jedi without sleep?”

 

He was  _ precious _ , and Qui-Gon honestly wondered how he was going to go about being his master when every little thing he did was adorable and perfect and made him want to praise him and give him kisses.

 

Yeah actually, the healers had warned him he might be like this for the first few days, since this is the longest he’s been around little pheromones in literally years since he’d babysat a senator’s baby for them while they had to go off world. The healers had warned him that it would be a few days before the constant saturation stopped making him feel like he was living in a world made of cotton candy and flowers.

 

It was a long honed skill of survival for littles to be able to make caregivers feel that way when they first meet one, or when they get a new one, it made caregivers protective over them, and it made littles feel safe and happy when their caregiver pheromones reacted in kind, making them pliant for whoever was taking care of them.

 

Of course, pheromone scents were blocked entirely when danger is present, which means that both Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon felt safe and relaxed in the temple right now, but it didn’t change the fact that Qui-Gon felt like he was floating a little right now.

 

Still, he needed to be firm. “Sweetling, it’s bedtime, that means it’s time to close those eyes and lay back, okay?”

 

Obi-Wan pouted at him from behind his pacifier, as if contemplating saying no, but as always, for now, the pheromones won out, and he nodded a little meekly, laying back in the bed and pulling his stuffie to cuddle into his chest. “Okay.”

 

“Good boy, sweetling, you’re being very good right now.”

 

He could tell that when the pheromone high wears off -though it would be a few days longer for Obi-Wan than Qui-Gon- Obi-Wan would probably give him a stubborn little fight when he doesn’t want to sleep, so he counted his blessings for the moment. Goodness knows, he can already tell this was going to be a stubborn little boy.

 

And no way in sith hell was he giving him up.

**Author's Note:**

> Also, guess what, Bruck has a baby crush on Obi and it's so cute I'm dead.
> 
> Other designations:  
> Anakin is a middle, aged 9-14  
> Padme is a mom  
> The clone army is mainly caregiver -since Jango Fett, who will survive since this is an AU and going to be a no-war AU and therefore he's good deal with it, is a caregiver- but they also have neutrals and littles, and also trans clones and non-binary clones fight me.  
> Cody is a caregiver. Obi loves him and he's his fave babysitter.  
> Rex is a caregiver. Ani thinks he's hella cool and stuff, but if he coos at him one more time Ani is gonna bite him that's not nice.  
> Luke is a little, baby aged like Obi.  
> Han is a caregiver. He's Luke's fave babysitter cause Leia is his leave fave babysitter. He has no idea why he's been dragged into Skywalker family drama but he has and it sucks.  
> Leia is a neutral. She would rather be screwing that cute girl from her econ class than babysitting her twin while Mom and Dad are out on date night.  
> Ahsoka isn't the right species for being a little or a caregiver but she 'jokingly' calls Padme mom too and everyone knows she's not really joking about it. She's basically a middle tho, about the same age as Ani.  
> Plo Koon also isn't a compatible species to be little or big but he has singlehandedly adopted the entire clone army, the caregivers, neutrals, AND littles. He will adopt all of them.  
> Shaak Ti isn't a caregiver or little but she is currently fighting Plo Koon for custody of the clones. Things are getting tense. Send help.


End file.
